


Five Things Kio Likes

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he's not the best-looking guy in the world, or the smartest. He's certainly not the richest. But he's got a decent sense of humor and friends who laugh at his jokes and honestly seem concerned when he's dragging his feet after a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Kio Likes

1.

Kio likes painting.

Well, obviously. He likes that no matter how it turns out – whether it's a masterpiece or total crap – it's his. It's his to claim and no one can dispute his ownership of his own crap, right?

He can paint whatever he wants. Whether he paints flowers or portraits or simply throws buckets of paint on the canvas, it's up to him to decide. Okay, sometimes he has assignments, but there's always some leeway to work with.

Someday, he'd like to paint a butterfly. And yeah, it's because Soubi's always painting them.

But not exactly.

Kio wants to _want_ to paint a butterfly, an absolutely gorgeous butterfly, and he won't do it until that happens; not until one flits by, catches his attention, and makes him think _Wow, that's beautiful_. Then he'll paint it, show it to his dumb-ass friend and hope Soubi can tell the difference.

2.

Kio likes Soubi's glasses.

Kio has no clue, does not understand the way Soubi looks at the world around him. How he relates to it (or doesn't relate).

In more frustrating moments, Kio wishes he could honestly climb into Soubi's head, see things as his friend sees things; see people the way Soubi does. Then maybe he'd actually be able to help him.

But if he could do that, take a peek like that, then he'd probably come away with not only the how but the _why_. Kio doesn't think he'll ever really be up for the why.

When Soubi's squinting around the house, however, because he doesn't remember where he put his glasses and can't see well enough to notice them sitting Right There on the kitchen counter... well. Kio has to laugh.

Kio's glad that in some ways they see things (or don't) in exactly the same way.

  
3.

Kio likes girls.

Okay, so he's not so interested in sleeping with them, but talking with them? Oh yeah, he enjoys their company. They are easier to get along with than other guys, especially once they learn Kio's _interested_ in other guys. They're all over that.

Yeah, they swoon over Soubi (who doesn't?) but he never feels threatened by how much attention they pay his friend. Hell, Kio ogles right along with them. And even if Soubi did sleep with any of them, they still would be nowhere near the kind of competition Kio has to worry about.

  
4.

Kio likes Ritsuka.

He's loathe to admit how easily he came to like him, but he really couldn't help himself. Ritsuka's NOT Seimei, and every time he yells at Soubi, Kio's right there nodding his head in agreement.

It bites a little that Soubi listens more to a kid (and a screwed-up kid, at that) than to him, but he's relieved that at least he's listening to _someone_ who makes more sense than Soubi does. And those are the times that maybe Kio even loves Ric-chan. Just a little.

Kio's not sure how much he'll like or love him in a few more years, when he's not a really kid anymore and Kio's not able to mouth _Pervert_ at Soubi so easily.

Aw, hell. Of course he'll still like Ritsuka. He'll just like admittingit even _less_.

  
5.

Kio likes Kio.

He knows he's not the best-looking guy in the world, or the smartest. He's certainly not the richest. But he's got a decent sense of humor and friends who laugh at his jokes and honestly seem concerned when he's dragging his feet after a long night. He's also had the occasional boyfriend, and they didn't all break up with _him_.

And Kio has Soubi. Who never really listens to him, but lets Kio fuss over him with an amused smile and Kio knows that on some level he's appreciated.

Basically, Soubi trusts him as much as Soubi can trust _anybody_ , and Kio knows that this says more about _his_ character than it does about Soubi's.

There's a possibility that someday Soubi and Ritsuka will ride off into the proverbial sunset together. If (or when) that happens, Kio will wish them well, dust himself off, and move forward on his own path. He'll miss Soubi. Okay, and the brat too. But it comes down to this: he could do it.

Because Kio really likes Kio.

 

 **END  
**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Favourite Things (The Getting to Know You Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086) by [MidniteMarauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteMarauder/pseuds/MidniteMarauder)




End file.
